1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box for storing screwdriver tips.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool box for storing screwdriver tips comprises a main body integrally formed with multiple mounting recesses for mounting the screwdriver tips. However, all of the screwdriver tips are mounted in the mounting recesses, so that a user has to in turn select the required screwdriver tip from the respective mounting recess, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in selection of the screwdriver tips.